1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a coupling assembly, and more particularly, to a coupling assembly for use in association with an air line of a tire inflation system.
2. Background Art
Tire inflation systems and components associated therewith have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,979; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,949; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,106; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,931; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,503. While tire inflation systems have become commercially available for use in association with vehicles, the cost, reliability, and longevity of these tire inflation systems remains largely problematic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, reliable coupling assembly for use in association with a tire inflation system which remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional tire inflation systems.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a coupling assembly for attachment of an air line to a tire comprising: (a) a first conduit associable with an axle about which a tire rotates; (b) a second conduit associable with a hub of a tire; and (c) means for compensating misalignment of the first conduit relative to the second conduit, to, in turn, accommodate sealed fluid communication of the first conduit and the second conduit.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the misalignment compensating means comprises means for flexibly mounting the first conduit to the axle. In this embodiment, the means for flexibly mounting the first conduit to the axle comprises a flexible mount which facilitates sealed pivoting of the first conduit about a first end thereof.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the misalignment compensating means comprises means for flexibly connecting the first conduit to the second conduit. In this embodiment, the means for flexibly connecting comprises a flexible conduit having a greater flexibility than at least of portion of each the first and second conduits. The flexible conduit may optionally include a bulge region.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the flexible conduit is attached to at least one of the outside and/or the inside surfaces of the first conduit and/or the second conduit. Preferably, the first conduit and the second conduit comprise a substantially circular cross-section. The flexible conduit may additionally comprise a substantially circular cross-section.
In accordance with the present invention, the misalignment compensating means may comprise: (a) means for flexibly mounting the first conduit to an axle; and (b) means for flexibly connecting the first conduit to the second conduit.
The present invention is also directed to a coupling assembly for attachment of an air line to a tire comprising: (a) a conduit having a first end attachable to an air line so as to be in fluid communication therewith, and a second end positionable so as to extend at least partially through an opening in a hub of the pneumatic tire; (b) at least one seal positioned between the conduit and the opening in the hub to, in turn, define at least one volume therebetween; and (c) means for venting the volume in fluid communication to surrounding ambient conditions.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the venting means extends through one of the hub and the at least one seal. Such seal(s) may comprise lip seals and/or mechanical seals. Alternatively, the venting means may comprise a conduit extending through the hub.